


The Fire at Chi Bi

by ficbear



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Exhibitionism, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could certainly benefit from your wisdom, that's true." Zhou Yu smiled, and brought his cup to his lips, letting a little of the wine spill out across his chin; he swept up the bead of liquid with his fingertip, and licked it clean, letting his tongue linger a few seconds longer than strictly necessary as it flicked across his skin. "But that's not why I'm here tonight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire at Chi Bi

He had been paying careful attention to Zhuge Liang for some time. Of course, he'd devoured the strategist's works just as eagerly any other aspiring young scholar had, but after catching sight of the man himself on the battlefield, Zhou Yu found himself taking a rather more personal interest. There was something behind that placid demeanour, something subtle and strange; something that Zhou Yu would never be able to find among the officers of Wu. And so, alongside his military objectives, Zhou Yu made it his aim to get closer to Zhuge Liang.

  
Chi Bi provided the perfect opportunity. The night before the battle, he dressed himself in a lavish robe that would have been more suited to a dancer than a strategist, and made his way to Zhuge Liang's tent. There were a few raised eyebrows as the Shu officers milling around outside caught sight of him - considerably more than he got from his own men - but no-one dared challenge him. He paused outside the tent, smoothed down his robe, and requested permission to enter.

  
Zhuge Liang stood to greet him, and seemed not at all surprised by his appearance. His eyes swept across each stretch of skin left bare by the flimsy robe, as calmly as if he were watching a sunset. He motioned for Zhou Yu to sit across from him, took his seat again, and poured out two cups of wine.

  
"Master Zhuge Liang," Zhou Yu began, leaning forward slightly to pick up his cup, "the soldiers believe you will summon the winds tomorrow."

  
"Yes." A faint smile curled at Zhuge Liang's lips. "And what do you think?"

  
"I think you have as great a talent for predicting the flow of events as you do for generating fanciful rumours."

  
A slight nod indicated his approval. "So you're here to learn how to make such predictions?"

  
"I could certainly benefit from your wisdom, that's true." Zhou Yu smiled, and brought his cup to his lips, letting a little of the wine spill out across his chin; he swept up the bead of liquid with his fingertip, and licked it clean, letting his tongue linger a few seconds longer than strictly necessary as it flicked across his skin. "But that's not why I'm here tonight."

  
"Oh? I very rarely receive visitors who want something from me other than my strategies."

  
"Then perhaps the officers of Shu don't appreciate you," he said, leaning forward onto one elbow, "the way I would."

  
Zhuge Liang was silent. A little flicker of what could have been amusement or satisfaction lit up his eyes for a moment, and Zhou Yu pressed on.

  
"If I were under your command, I'd make sure you never wanted for company."

  
"If you were under my command, I'd hope that you wouldn't simply wait passively for orders," Zhuge Liang smiled that cool, serene smile, "that you would show initiative, as well as obedience."

  
"Oh, initiative is something I can demonstrate in abundance."

  
Zhou Yu shifted to his hands and knees, and began to move closer to Zhuge Liang, stalking forward slowly like a cat approaching its prey. Zhuge Liang watched his approach, his eyes warm and dark with approval, but didn't move. He simply sat back and let Zhou Yu come to him, let those pale fingers unfasten and push aside his robes. Even as Zhou Yu grasped his cock, stroking and squeezing it firmly, Zhuge Liang was still unruffled. It was only when the he finally bent his head and stretched out his tongue to lick along the shaft of it that Zhuge Liang's composure fractured slightly, and a faint groan of pleasure rumbled through his chest.

  
Zhou Yu took his time, lavishing his tongue's attention on every inch of Zhuge Liang's cock; he wanted to savour the taste and scent of the man while he could, but moreover he intended to leave Zhuge Liang in no doubt about exactly how much he wanted this, how much he wanted _him_. A little purr of satisfaction escaped Zhou Yu as he slid his lips down, ravenously sucking and swallowing until he'd taken the whole length of it, and the purr melted into a hungry moan stifled by the hard flesh lodged in his throat.

  
He unfastened his robe and shrugged it off onto the floor with practised ease, his lips still wrapped tightly around the base of Zhuge Liang's cock. As soon as he was naked, Zhou Yu picked up his pace again, sucking and licking feverishly until his lips and chin were streaked with saliva and his own body was aching to be touched. He paused, and knelt up for a moment, meeting Zhuge Liang's gaze; he kept their eyes locked as he lifted one hand to his lips and licked his fingers, thoroughly wetting them, then reached back to slide a couple of fingertips into his ass. Finally he could plainly see the desire in Zhuge Liang's eyes, and he allowed himself a moment to drink in the sight, before he leaned back down to take the strategist's cock in his mouth again. He sucked greedily at the shaft of it, moving in time with the caress of his fingers, and each delving push of his hand urged a little moan from his throat.

  
Zhuge Liang had barely touched him so far, and yet just the taste and feel of his cock had Zhou Yu groaning and squirming desperately. He was grateful for the lack of contact, in a way; he was worked up enough that it would probably only take a few strokes of Zhuge Liang's hand to make him come, and there was no way Zhou Yu would let this end so prematurely. Instead he kept his focus on the hard shaft in his mouth and the sweet, insistent pressure of his fingers.

  
A shiver of pleasure coursed through him as he felt Zhuge Liang's hand take hold of his hair and pull him up. As reluctant as he was to let the strategist's cock leave his mouth, he was burning with the hunger to be fucked; the muscles of his ass tensed around his fingers, tight with anticipation.

  
"Here, Zhou Yu. A gift."

  
Zhuge Liang reached down beside the table and picked up an ornate box, which in any other situation Zhou Yu would have assumed held scrolls, or jewellery, or perhaps another of the strategist's fans. As it was, Zhou Yu could guess its contents from the look of barely-restrained lust darkening Zhuge Liang's eyes, and he wasn't disappointed when the box was opened. A leather-covered rod, vaguely phallic in shape but much more elaborately designed than the kind Zhou Yu was used to, sat nestled next to a sizeable flask of amber-tinted oil. The rod's contours flared and curved in smooth, twisted ridges, and it looked almost like the handle of a decorative sword. Zhou Yu shuddered as he withdrew his fingers, and picked up the rod in both hands.

  
"You're most generous," he said, stroking his fingers along the curves of it, "and a thoughtful gift like this deserves a thorough demonstration of my gratitude."  
He smiled up at Zhuge Liang, and turned to the table, clearing it off carefully with one hand. Then he lay down on the table, pressing his back flush to the cool wood, and drew his legs up and apart, displaying himself without hesitation for Zhuge Liang's eyes. The strategist passed him the flask of oil and sat back, watching intently. The oil itself was cold against Zhou Yu's palm, but within moments his skin was tingling with warmth underneath it; he chuckled, a little groan of hunger mingling in with the laugh, and slicked the oil along the curves and ridges of the rod. Some of it escaped his palm and dripped down to his chest, and Zhuge Liang leaned forward, dipping his fingertip into the little amber pool and bringing it up to Zhou Yu's lips.

  
"I think you'll find the taste as pleasant as the oil's touch."

  
Zhou Yu could only murmur in agreement as he sucked the oil from the strategist's finger. It tasted faintly of honey, but underneath the sweetness there was a sharp bitter tang, and a rush of heat overwhelmed him as the oil slid across his tongue and down his throat. It was almost as if Zhuge Liang had distilled the fire of lust itself into it. He groaned again as the finger withdrew from his mouth. Zhuge Liang simply smiled, took the flask from Zhou Yu's hand, and sat back.

  
"Show me your gratitude, Zhou Yu."

  
He kept his eyes fixed on Zhuge Liang's face as he nudged the head of the rod against his ass, working and rubbing the tip of it against the tight muscle insistently until his body began to yield. Then he closed his eyes and gave himself up to the feeling of being invaded. Every flared ripple of the rod's shaft urged a moan from him as it sank a little deeper into his ass, forcing his muscles to spread and relax around the slick hardness of it. He half-opened his eyes and watched the strategist's face, while the last and thickest section of the rod pushed into him, and something dark and hungry flickered across Zhuge Liang's eyes.

  
The attention only made Zhou Yu more determined to please him. He withdrew the rod almost entirely, teasing himself with just the tip of it for a moment, then plunged it back in roughly. Every inch of flesh the oiled rod had reached was throbbing with pleasure, burning with an insatiable itch that only grew worse with each stroke. He moaned desperately, bringing his legs up higher and spreading them as wide as he could, and fucked himself as vigorously as he could, shuddering at the wet smacking sound of the rod slamming into his ass.

  
"More..." he murmured, reaching out to Zhuge Liang with his free hand. "Please..."

  
The strategist laughed softly, almost indulgently, and beckoned to Zhou Yu. "Kneel here in front of me again."

  
He complied eagerly, a little clumsily, turning onto his stomach and edging forward with the rod still buried deep inside him. Zhuge Liang smiled down at him as he poured a little of the oil into his hand, and coated his own cock with it while Zhou Yu watched, lingering over the task just long enough to drive another hungry moan from him. Then at last Zhuge Liang relented and pressed his cock to Zhou Yu's lips, more than willing now to take the initiative himself. He fucked Zhou Yu's mouth roughly, cupping the back of his head firmly as he thrust forward, and Zhou Yu found himself groaning almost constantly against the hard flesh in his mouth. His own pace with the rod quickened, striking just the right angle to make him shake with pleasure, and he sucked voraciously at Zhuge Liang's cock, determined to wring the same amount of pleasure from him.

  
He wasn't disappointed; with a low, almost inaudible groan, Zhuge Liang pulled back and let his come spray across Zhou Yu's upturned face, spattering in thick streaks over his skin. That was the cue Zhou Yu had been waiting for. He sat back, lodging the rod in place against the floor, and reached down to stroke his own cock. As the last tremors of Zhuge Liang's climax subsided, Zhou Yu trailed one finger across the come coating his cheek, and hungrily licked it clean. The taste of the seed on his tongue, the hardness of the rod still buried inside him, and the look of sheer satisfaction on Zhuge Liang's face, all combined to overwhelm Zhou Yu; he tightened his grip on his cock and threw his head back, arching his back and bucking his hips wildly as he came.

 

...

 

"I do hope you won't be too fatigued to give your full attention to tomorrow's battle." Zhuge Liang said, as he fastened his robes. He seemed as composed as ever, as if he hadn't exerted himself at all.

  
Zhou Yu chuckled and shook his head. "You underestimate the stamina of the men of Wu. I will still be prepared to handle _anything_ Cao Cao cares to throw at us."


End file.
